


Fallen For Hell

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Fallen Cas, Femdom, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Castiel never thought he'd fall. Until he met her.





	Fallen For Hell

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Created for SPN Kink Bingo, for the square Fallen!Cas on my card.
> 
> Kudos and thank you to [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD) for the title!

The Angel Castiel had never believed he’d fall from Grace.

He’d scoffed at angels like Anna, who’d fallen willingly, ripping her Grace out to live among Humans as one of them. He’d had nothing but scorn for Lucifer, who’d been the first to fall, the most famous of them all.

Then he met the Demon on one of his flights over Human territory. She had no business being there, the rules are very strict – unless a Human summons a Demon, or there is an official reason for them to be there, they aren’t allowed to cross the borders into Human territory. (Angels aren’t, either, but Castiel is – was – leader of a garrison. Reason enough to explain away the occasional trip into forbidden territory as necessary reconnaissance flights.)

He’d landed to confront her, and possibly smite her down if she had no business being where she was – and she hadn’t shied away from him, had instead mocked him and had shown a wit and bravery that had astonished Castiel.

She’d also escaped him, and Castiel had found himself thinking about her for days afterwards whenever his duty allowed him a little off time.

 

They’d met time and again after that, sometimes even at official meetings, and Castiel had learned a lot about the feisty Demon who didn’t back down from power or rank, and who met any scorn over her Demon traits with cool sarcasm.

He’d learned she is one of Lucifer’s inner circle, one of the trusted few who come into contact with him regularly. She is also smart, and capable of weaving spells and crafting sigils, as well.

Then they’d been assigned on a joint mission – a rogue Demon and a rogue Angel had started to prey on Humans, and while neither Angels nor Demons quite wanted to hand over jurisdiction, a joint effort could be accepted – and by the end of it, Castiel had saved Meg’s life, and Meg had saved Castiel’s, and they’d discovered that they weren’t all that different, when everything was said and done.

Castiel started questioning things, after that. First in the privacy of his own mind, then when he met with Meg (always in secret, always worried someone might find them) and finally out loud.

He’d started his fall then, not yet knowing he was – but even if he’d known, he wouldn’t have changed it.

Because this is worth it.

 

 _This_ is Castiel, on his knees on their bed. He’s tied to the headboard by his wrists and to the sides of the bed by his knees, held in place by soft rope and Meg’s gentle command.

He’s also whimpering and begging for _more, please, more_ with every breath.

(Sex was a concept he didn’t understand before Meg touched him for the first time, kissed him and climbed into his lap and showed him a whole new world. He’d fallen far that day and couldn’t care less even as the marks on his body got harder and harder to hide.)

Meg is behind him, on her knees as well, her hands on his hips. Sharp black claws are digging into his skin, the sharp pinpricks of pain only adding to Castiel’s arousal, and the strap-on she’s wearing is stretching him open deliciously.

“So pretty,” Meg tells him between harsh breaths, “so pretty, my darling fallen Angel with his black feathers.”

Castiel moans and arches his back, his wings twitching. His formerly white wings have turned black by now, and Meg loves running her claw-tipped hands through them when they lay down to rest.

“So pretty,” Meg gasps out again and picks up the pace at which she’s fucking him, hard and relentless and perfect. She’s already fucked two orgasms out of him, and he knows she won’t be satisfied until she’s gotten three.

Castiel moans and tugs on his bonds and whines as she hits that spot inside that makes him see stars behind his lids.

 

He fell for Meg, fell for her in every sense of the word the day he wrapped her in his wings and told her, “I love you, Demon,” and he doesn’t regret a single thing about that. Because his Demon had laughed and pressed her own wings against his and told him, “Good, because I love you, too, Angel.”

 


End file.
